Flourishing
by tierraangelica
Summary: This is a Sequel to my story Blooming. It's all about Kagome's pregnancy and the drama that goes on. Read and enjoy!


Prologue

….

Kagome paced back in forth in front of the bathroom mirror nervously. Her eyes continued to glance at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink.

"It's taking forever!" She grabbed the box up and read the instructions for the millionth time.

She looked at the stick again but nothing.

"For the love of….!" She threw her hands up in the air and left the bathroom to look at her alarm clock.

The time 6:31 illuminated in red. It had only been one minute and the box said it could take up to five minutes. Kagome was going to lose her mind at this rate.

She laid down on the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the clock. Sesshoumaru was due home from work any minute now and Rin was spending the Saturday night with a friend.

The last couple of days Kagome had been having morning sickness but she tried to keep it a secret as much as possible from Sesshoumaru. They had been trying to have a baby by not trying for the past two weeks. This was the second pregnancy test she was taking. The first one she took a little too early in her excitement and he came back negative. Now with her signs of morning sickness she was willing to try again.

But she had but it off the whole day until now. The whole house was scrubbed top to bottom, all the laundry done, dinner was already in the oven, all her work for the flower shop caught up. Lying on the bed she felt completely exhausted.

The red numbers on the clock read 6:32. Kagome considered throwing the clock on the floor but instead closed her eyes. Maybe if she relaxed time would go by faster.

She thought of what expression Sesshoumaru would have if she told him she was pregnant. Would he be as excited as her? She tried to imagine him acting out a scene from a movie where the guy grabbed the girl and swung her around. Or when the guy is so surprised by the news he faints. Her imagination wasn't creative enough to let her see that happen.

Kagome sighed and relaxed even more into the comfortable bed.

_A baby_, she thought happily.

…

Seshoumaru walked into the house and was met with the smell of food cooking. He had to admit he liked the feeling of coming home to something other than an empty living space. Even when it had just been him and Rin, Sesshoumaru had enjoyed Rin's consistent greetings.

He made his way to the kitchen to seek out Kagome but found the space empty. If she wasn't downstairs then she would most likely be upstairs in his office or their bedroom. Making his way upstairs he listened for any sound of her and could sense her breathing in her sleep. With this he relaxed a bit more and headed to their bedroom.

Kagome was on their bed hugging a pillow to her chest while she slept. Her hair done up in a messy bun while she were a pair of shorts and a tank top for the April heat.

Sesshoumaru took off his suit jacket and undid his tie throwing them in an empty laundry basket. He gently distributed his weight on the bed and laid down next to Kagome wrapping his arms around her.

She stirred slightly and turned around to burrow into his chest. "Welcome home," she yawned.

"Taking a nap?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"No just resting my eyes. What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock by the bed. "6:52."

…

"Oh ok. Dinner she be ready soon."

She let a few more moments pass before she snapped to attention. Kagome scrambled off the bed and leaped to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him she took a deep breather before looking at the test.

_Blue plus sign means positive. Blue minus sign is negative_, she reminded herself.

She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

_Plus sign, plus sign, plus sign_, she chanted.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the results.

...

Seshoumaru wondered what in the world had just happened.

One moment he was snuggled up with his mate the next she leapt from the bed to the bathroom. He wondered if she was feeling ill again and still trying to hide it.

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door in time for Kagome to swing it open and jump on him.

"Seshoumaru!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before smashing her lips to his.

Taken back Seshoumaru stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. He walked backwards to the bed and sat down with Kagome still attached to him.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled at him between kisses.

"Yes mate?" he asked amused by her actions.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she yelled some more and had a huge smile on her face.

He smirked and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I know."

Her jaw dropped. "_You knew?_ And you didn't tell me!"

"This Sesshoumaru thought you would like to experience the human way of finding out."

"The human way made me start to get gray hair!" she exaggerated. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have you known?"

"Approximately two weeks," he answered.

"What?! How is that possible?! I took my first pregnancy test last week and it came back negative!"

"I could tell when your scent changed. It's mixed now."

Kagome pouted. "Stupid Inu nose...Stupid Inu mate."

He gave her a peck on the lips. "This Sesshoumaru is very happy about the pregnancy."

She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip. "Really?"

"Hn."

Kagome hugged him tight. "I'm so happy Sesshoumaru. We're going to have a baby!" She broke away from the hug. "I have to call everyone!"

Kagome tried to break away but Sesshoumaru held her in place. "No."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No?"

He laid back on the bed and brought her with him. "We should celebrate on our own first," he answered and kissed her.

Kagome rolled her eyes but complied with a smile. Sesshoumaru ran his hands under her shirt to the clasp of her bra and unhooked quickly before throwing it to the side. Kagome giggled in between the kiss at his actions.

The jingle of a sweet melody pierced the silent household and Kagome reached in her pocket for her cellphone. She straddled him and answered her phone before Sesshoumaru could snatch it away.

"Hello?" she greeted.

Sesshoumaru glared up at her.

"Hi mom! No I'm not busy why?" She stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. "Do I have something to tell you? Well actually I do have some big news! I'm pregnant!"

Seshoumaru could here the gleeful scream of Kagome's mother.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Kagome exclaimed. "I took the test today and I was so nervous about it. I've been having morning sickness for the past couple of days so-"

Sesshoumaru snatched the phone away. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Oh Sesshoumaru, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome's mother yelled.

Kagome tried to grab the phone back from him. "Give that back right now!" Kagome mouthed.

"Yes, it's very exciting. However Kagome is going to have to call you back later. We have a lot to talk about," Sesshoumaru spoke calmly as he skillfully dodged Kagome's hands.

"Oh of course honey! Tell her to call me back. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Sesshoumaru hung up and tossed the cell phone onto the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that! How selfish!"

Sesshoumaru pulled her down to his chest and rolled over so he was hovering above her.

"Is it so selfish to want to celebrate the pregnancy of our first child, mate." He brought her hand up and kissed each finger.

He could see her battle with her anger and being happy.

She frowned up at him. "Your daddy plays dirty," she muttered to her stomach.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru bent down once again to kiss his mate.

...

AN: I finally started it! :D The sequel to Blooming about Kagome's pregnancy :3 R&R please!


End file.
